<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The ‘F’ Word (Friend) by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787053">The ‘F’ Word (Friend)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse'>Ourfandomcrazyuniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid, Hatchetfield cinematic universe, Starkid, Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, tgwdlm - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1 (one) uwu tw, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fake dating scheme Alice has started to bond with Ethan, but she feels she needs to wait for him to say the F word to be official friends, something she doesn’t have a lot of. So when he offers for them to hang out alone she thinks it’s the perfect opportunity to finally be sure she’s made a new friend, until she becomes a third wheel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice &amp; Ethan Green, Alice &amp; Lex Foster, Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Lex Foster/Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The ‘F’ Word (Friend)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Go follow my tumblr for this account: @ourstarkidcrazyuniverse :-D</p><p> </p><p>Takes place after the events of stoned and anxious teens and before all the other Alice &amp; Ethan fics but they’re not too important to read beforehand so y’all should be good 👌 Also the first text based on a textpost off tumblr lol. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan and Lex had invited Alice to hang, they wanted to spend time with her, especially, Alice was happy to report, Ethan. While as she did like Lex, Ethan was the first new person she’d felt close to in a while, someone she was excited she could actually be able to call a friend. Especially after all their bonding after he helped her out with that whole ‘fake dating’ thing, she’d actually started hanging in the smoke club because he, along with Deb of course, made it seem more tolerable. </p><p>But she invited them over to her house, something she thought they might have been trying to suggest to her subtly since they didn’t want to go out and spend loads nor go to their own homes, and she was fine with that. But what did they do 30 minutes into putting on a film in her room? Start making out!!!</p><p>Alice rested her chin in her palm with a huff, looking back testingly for a moment before glueing her eyes straight to her screen. Well this film was boring now she was basically just watching it alone. Maybe they’d quickly realised it was boring themselves. Although if that were the case then they could have at least asked to play a game or something!</p><p>But Alice had been growing more confident with a sort-of-almost-official-friend like Ethan. And he was definitely someone she finally felt half comfortable with teasing, as well as being slightly irritated right now. She liked how in love those two were, but even this early on into the friendship, well it wasn’t that early and they’d certainly bonded faster than usual with entirely weird circumstances, but Ethan hadn’t called her his ‘friend’ yet so in her eyes he mightn’t think it as official, but even so she knew any chance to make fun of Ethan when he won’t give her attention or is doing something she found pesky was free game. And she didn’t mind them kissing but could they not stop for air? She was kind of a third wheel here and that did wonders for her anxiety, in a wholly bad way. </p><p>So, ignoring the film and the increasingly loud noises behind her (God she’d turned up the volume did they just want to hear their mouth sounds?) she got out her phone and snappily sent a text.</p><p>There was a buzz of Ethans phone and Alice completely tuned out the tv, even if she was staring directly at it, as she heard Ethan give two seconds to give up the kissing, and finally move in his creaky leather to read his phone.</p><p>
  <tt>Alice: [kisses you] is this cringe bro? [kisses you harder] is this fail? is this going in your cringe comp?</tt>
</p><p>“Alice!”</p><p>Alice didn’t even bother pausing the film, turning around and crossing her arms, glaring at him in the best way she could that only looked pouty, to let him know she wasn’t happy.</p><p>Ethan took that into account, but Alice had made a jab at him. And even though he was fuckin proud it was a big debate whether to crawl on Lex’s lap and make out with her more or tackle Alice to the ground. He squinted his eyes back. “Lex isn’t gonna make a cringe comp about me.”</p><p>Lex just looked between the two of them confused. </p><p>That’s when Alice’s glower dimmed a little, as she shrugged and looked directly into his eyes. “<em>I</em> never said it was about you.”</p><p>There was a pause. Time for Ethan to take in what she’d just said and that it was <em>Alice</em> who had said it.</p><p>That’s when Ethans whole face changed, and he started crawling towards her, with big pouty kissy lips. “Aw. Should I pay attention to Awice now??”</p><p>Alices eyes widened fast. He was evil. “No!” She scooted away backwards but she should have been expecting Ethan to not give up so quickly. He did whatever the equivalent of running while crawling was and quickly reached her, Alice batting him off as he grabbed her arm, but then her attempt to lightly hit him meant he could easily grab her other arm, and before long Ethan was sat right next to her, holding both Alices arms firmly but only playfully, meaning she had to lean into his far shoulder as if they were cuddling. </p><p>And Alice hated that as she wriggled she only seemed smaller to Ethan, forcing herself to look up at him as he pouted down at her with no mercy in his eyes. “Does the baby need attention? Uwu?” He jutted his lower lip out and made it tremble, and Alice had had enough with his bullying, an uwu was too far! “Get off!” She shouldered him and pushed him until she was finally able to hit him off. And that seemed to be the only way to stop her from asking for even the slightest bit of attention from her almost-friend. </p><p>She pushed herself back into the wall, staring deep at Ethan, even rubbing her arms where he held her even though both of them knew it didn’t hurt. And Ethan just chuckled at her, standing up and walking away. “Oh poor Ali.”</p><p>He moved past Lex though, and bounced on his feet, both the girls watching him now. “Anyway I’m gettin popcorn, if I don’t come back, Alices dad has strangled me for the motorbike he’s found behind his acorn tree!”</p><p>Alice didn’t bother correcting oak tree, and watched as he left, only when he disappeared out of sight, Lex turning towards her with a big smile. It almost made Alice uncomfortable. She hadn’t spent time with Lex as much and certainly hadn’t had the bonding she and Ethan had had. If she hadn’t cried in front of someone, and boy was that an easy milestone to reach, that had usually meant in the past she wasn’t as close to them. But Lex scooted close to her, and Alice, quick to follow, did the same, as she’d listened while Lex said “I have an idea.”</p><p>When Ethan jogged back upstairs with a slightly burnt bowl of popcorn, that Alice once would have been worried about contaminating the smell of her room, his mouth dropped open while he flung a piece into it as he saw Lex and Alice all cuddled up, fully paying attention to the film. Lex had her arm around Alices shoulder, and Alice was leaning into her side. </p><p>“You’ve missed a really important plot bit.” Lex said over her shoulder, sensing Ethan who just stood there in slight awe and confusion. </p><p>Alice turned her head, shrugging as she had her protection, from Ethan and the kissing. “I’m sitting with my friend Lex now.”</p><p>Ethan, still figuring things out, brought the bowl over as an offering, quiet in his walk, and Ethan hardly ever tried to stay quiet. He went to set it by Lex but her hand reached out and grabbed it first, offering it to Alice who wordlessly and easily took some. </p><p>Blinking a little, Ethan took his seat by Lex, eyes going to the screen incase they were actually watching it now. But seconds later, growing more confident the more he sat next to Lex, he leaned in for a kiss. </p><p>Only to be shocked as she pulled away, physically putting her hand in his face to stop him. “Erm, rude? Go away Ethan, no we’re not kissing right now.” She tightened her grip on Alice and Alice leant her head in Lex’s shoulder, lightly, smiling at a bewildered and slightly offended Ethan. “I’m hanging with Ali Cat now.”</p><p>And even though Alice was happy with this end result, she still was slightly perturbed that Ethan nor even Lex had called her outwardly their ‘friend’ yet... But she didn’t focus on that. Instead she smiled very brightly up at Ethan and told him “Epic gamer win.”</p><p>Ethan just looked down at her in shock. “I am going to throttle you.”</p><p>~</p><p>Alice had been hanging at Hatchetfield High with Deb all day, but now Deb had gone off and everyone had left except her. It was her fault really, she’d texted her dad this morning to pick her up at 4:30 instead of 3:30 by accident. But a quick call a few minutes ago and he was on his way. Unfortunately she didn’t really like waiting alone in a nearly abandoned school by the abandoned stair case that lead to a bricked up wall, but she also didn’t want anyone bad to see her waiting alone. But she didn’t realise where she was, and that she wasn’t alone either...</p><p>“Whadya doin’ here lil lady?”</p><p>Alice gasped halfway through the gruff sentence and span around faster than she ever had before, clutching her hand to her heart, only for her traumatised face to crack into a bright smile full of adrenaline and relief. “Ethan!”</p><p>Now maybe she said it a bit excitedly, and she forced herself to calm down at the thought, looking down to the ground embarrassed. But Ethan purely smiled and, after stomping out his cigarette, walked closer. “Hey Ali Cat. Whatcha doin’?”</p><p>Alice walked a little closer, feeling protected not having to wait alone, though trying not to crinkle her nose at the tobacco smell. “Oh erm, I’m waiting for my dad, he’s gonna pick me up.”</p><p>Ethan nodded, cracking his knuckles through his leather glove. “Oh cool. I’ll wait with ya then.”</p><p>“Really?” Alices eyes lit up a little.</p><p>“Yeah.” Ethan smiled as if it was no big deal, but happy Alice would want him to wait with her. “‘Cause I mean, everyone else is gone and like I’ll probs find somewhere to hang once you’re gone.”</p><p>Oh, he had nobody to hang with! “Oh you can hang with me if you want!” She invited, worried she was a little too excited yet again but Ethan just chuckled, smile warm on his lips, looking up to her. “Actually I meant ‘smoke’ but hey thanks Ali Cat.”</p><p>She felt like she was gonna be stupid for asking but her lips did turn in wanting to ask a question, and Ethan clearly, by his half raised eyebrows, had noticed this and was ready, so she confusedly got out “...But didn’t you just...?” And when he fully raised a singular eyebrow and smirked she got he was going for a different type of smoke.</p><p>“Oh.” She bit her lip, but at least she was smiling smally. “I see.”</p><p>“Hey, but we should go out another time though!” He had said it so enthusiastically and so un-sympathetically Alice was shocked to know he actually did just what to hang out with her, in fact, he’d suggested it! “Really?!”</p><p>“Yeah, just the two of us!” He used his gloved hand to slap it on her shoulder, bringing her in and Alice giggled as she was nestled under his arm semi-roughly. “Hey, I can even get you a cool leather jacket like mine! None of that cropped shit.” He said excitedly, he was excited about the plan! Tugging on his own material and Alice felt like she was going to burst, nodding happily under him. He wanted to find her a jacket like his so they could be matching! To share something he liked with her! “Oh yes, I’d really like that Ethan!”</p><p>And Ethan, looking almost shocked himself she actually wanted to commit to the plan, smiled wildly, slapping her shoulder maybe a bit too forcefully for Alice, but she just stood there biting her lip to stop her stupid smile bursting even more. “W- hey well great! I can drive you there tomorrow then, after school.”</p><p>Alices smile dropped a little, not wanting to be sick on her first outing with Ethan alone since he walked her to that party after her fight with her mum. “Are you sure your motorbike could hold the shopping bags?” She asked timidly.</p><p>And Ethans smile softened knowingly. “We’ll take my ole jalopy.” He watched Alice smile and tuck her hair behind her ear, and he elbowed her ribs just lightly, watching her laugh again. </p><p>Just then the horn sounded in a jovial tune, and both teens turned to see Bill pulling up. Ethan didn’t know why exactly he straightened up. </p><p>“Oh! Okay that’s my dad!”</p><p>Ethan picked up her bookbag for her and she took it from his hands with a small “Thank you!” Just carrying it over her shoulder as she started walking. “I’ll text you when I’m home about plans and finalising details!”</p><p>Ethan didn’t really know what else they needed to sort out, he’d said the mall, after school, in his car but he just waved at her, even waving at Bill when he saw him. “Hey Mr. L!”</p><p>Bill seemed unsure why he was talking to him, but gave a polite wave back as Alice shut the door.</p><p>Alice was happy the window was already rolled down and she waved happily at Ethan, smiling brightly as all the plans for tomorrow rushed through her head. Maybe she could trick him into saying the f word? Was that bad? Well, not if he wanted to say it in the first place.</p><p>“See ya Ali!” He cupped his hands and yelled, waving her off till the car was past the corner and he chuckled, throwing his hands in his pockets and fiddling with his lighter as he went to buy a smoke.</p><p>~</p><p>Alice had been so excited since the plan was made! She’d been texting him multiple times about if they had a budget and which shops they’d be visiting, what time she’d be getting back, if he wanted to get food there, but eventually Ethan had just responded with just a list of the base facts, what time they were meeting, where exactly in school they were meeting, saying they could play by ear what they did in the mall and with a text of <tt>”Yeah yeah it’s all cool all sorted Ali Cat dw ;-)”</tt> by the end.</p><p>Alice had her pink corduroy pinafore on and chosen her black shirt instead of her white under it, y’know since Ethan seemed to wear a lot of black too, and a black jacket would match! And she had her purse with some extra money from her dad who, after asking if she was going on the motorcycle, seemed happy she was going out and spending time with new friends, she’d even filled her shoulder bag with reusable shopping bags so as not to waste plastic. </p><p>All throughout the day she’d been bouncing around, especially since she let Deb but her a very sugary drink from Beanies during lunch, talking about her plans for the day, and Deb was happy for her. She knew how important it was to Alice to make more proper friends on the island, and she knew Ethan had been good to her during some hard times, and just in general. And hey any excuse to get Alice to hang out with her more when she really did just want that smoke or that banter with certain members of the smoke club. She’d even joked “Hey, maybe I should come with you.” Just to see Alices almost proud smile with her tilted up chin. “Nope! It’s just me and Ethan bonding today!” But she had quickly rectified with her head in her girlfriends lap that she wanted to do stuff with Deb and would be happy to do stuff alone with her tomorrow if she wanted.</p><p>So it was the end of the day and Alice waited exactly where she had been yesterday, swinging side to side with her bag clutched in her hands in front of her.</p><p>That’s when a much louder and energetic honking than yesterday’s sounded, and she saw a car starting to pull up! </p><p>She beamed excitedly, starting to walk forward, but for a second on the curb she stilted, wondering if she was about to get kidnapped. Nothing to do with the state of the car, but the fact there were two shadows inside it.</p><p>But then it rolled closer, and Alices heart didn’t know what to do as the window rolled down and Ethan was there shining his teeth from the drivers seat, with Lex poking her head to wave right beside him.</p><p>“Heya Ali Cat! Lex wanted to come to get a few things too, that cool?”</p><p>Alice knew what answer he wanted. And they were both still smiling at her from the front. But for one selfish second, Alice wanted to give a different answer. </p><p>But quickly shaking herself of that negative id side of her she rarely let have a voice, she got back to smiling. “Oh yeah, of course!” She hopped over and got in the backseat of the car, sorting her seatbelt first which was good because Ethan wanted to speed off before the door was even fully closed, and once she’d done that she held her bag in her lap and let out a quiet breath through the ‘o’ shape of her mouth to process this. </p><p>It was different than her plans, and she didn’t like changing her plans... and of course there was another big issue but before she could let herself delve into that Lex fully turned in her front seat to Alice, smirking only in a friendly way. “Hey Ali Cat learn anything fun at school today?”</p><p>Alice smiled and breathed out. Lex was nice too. She did want Lex to be her friend also. She took one last look to Ethan, who was just tapping his wheel, watching the road, and she turned back to Lex to talk. This would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally got to the mall Alice started to feel a little better. She usually didn’t prefer the bigger busier areas but this place had been an aesthetic and fun haven for her ever since she was a baby growing up on the island. Everyone liked Lakeside mall here, and although Lex seemed less bothered, her and Ethan got giddy passing the water fountains that shot dozens of feet into the air right at the entrance, just like little kids. In fact, both standing, hearing the familiar noise of the jets stirring, both Alice and Ethan looked straight up into the air to watch the magic happen, and Alice felt her heart clam a bit as she looked back down and back to Ethan, and she saw he just had this relaxed yet excited look in his eyes that she knew she had too. She stood closer by him again, him in the middle of the two girls, and they walked inside. </p><p>“So!” Ethan slapped his hands together and started rubbing them, Alice watching Lex raise her eyebrow and giggling softly at that, but getting closer to Ethan as he raised his hands over both of their shoulders, eyes going back and forth between them. “Where are we going first?”</p><p>Ethan and Lex both looked to Alice, and suddenly her smile dimmed a little with the eyes on her. Oh? She was supposed to lead the plan? This was why she wanted to make a plan about the shops to visit with Ethan in the first place! Although that plan might have been skewered by an addition of Lex and her shops anyway. </p><p>However the first thing on her mind was that Alice thought Ethan knew the main thing she had come here for... But maybe he was leaving it for a grand finale or something! But she still became vague in her answer. “Oh erm, clothes and stationary shops I guess?”</p><p>But maybe that was a little too vague. Ethan looked around at the shops on this section of the first floor, then to Lex, who shrugged at them both. “I need to go to TeenzPlus, they’ve got like a 75% sale or something apparently.”</p><p>Ethan looked happy at the decision there. “Yeah! TeenzPlus it is!”</p><p>“Oh you seem very happy to go to TeenzPlus babe.” Lex smiled up at him, shoving his chest while simultaneously leaning on his shoulder for a bit.</p><p>Ethan started walking, scoffing down at her. “Oh please. As if there’s anything wrong with TeenzPlus. You’re the one who fuckin suggested it!”</p><p>And Alice, who hadn’t really wanted to go to TeenzPlus in the first place, walked behind them as they squeezed on the same escalator step, and squeezed through the thick crowds. </p><p>And it was kind of similar throughout the first shop. Apparently it was normal to go shopping together but split up to look at your own things in completely different aisles. She’d stayed with the two enough to see Lex looking at tops and shirt and even socks in the clearance section that were way too small for her and she could only assume she was buying for someone else, most likely her sister who she’d heard of. </p><p>Then when Ethan started walking off without a word, Alice wordlessly following him along. Only for him to turn around as he got a few minutes into looking at ripped jeans to smirk at Alice. “Hey Ali Cat, changing your style up in the men’s section?” He looked back down to his price tag and pulled an almost goofy grimace shoving it back. Meanwhile Alice looked up as if she realised for the first time where she was. Oh yes. Not very her style. Although she saw a few tops she thought Deb would like. Possibly.</p><p>With a too awkward but maybe too quiet to hear laugh, she moved away from Ethan so she wasn’t like a duckling stalking him, and went to the flannel shirts, looking through them, but really pretending to as she kept looking up at Ethan, and over to Lex whenever she spotted her in the other side of the store, terrified they were going to forget and leave without her, or she’d just straight up be lost. She’d had a few too many traumas similar to that in this mall.</p><p>But by the end she saw Lex moving to the till, and walked up to Ethan, keeping her eye on her other potential friend. “Ethan?” She poked him lightly and waited politely for him to look at her, pointing over to Lex at the till. He smiled at Alice and quickly chose between a blue and black and green and black flannel, picking the green which Alice begged herself not to make a stupid, anxious, attempting-to-make-conversation pun about his name out of and followed him to the till, waiting with Lex who had a couple of bags stuffed with reduced items near the exit and glad they at least left the stores at the same time. </p><p>Ethan walked over with his small plastic bag, smiling to the two before looking down to the empty handed Alice. “Not find anything ya want?” He asked.</p><p>“Oh.” Alice looked down as if she forgot she hadn’t even been looking, because she’d mostly been bored and anxious in this shop she really didn’t want to be in in the first place, and she felt anxious to talk to Ethan for no reason because he had been right there in the same section as her, but instead of vocalising any of these things, she just shrugged. “They didn’t have anything for me, no.”</p><p>So they all left the shop and kept walking, her luckily to the side of Ethan again now, but not like it mattered since he had started a conversation with Lex that hadn’t even died since they left the store. She liked Lex, but also Ethan had barely paid attention to her since she’d gotten into his car and he was supposed to be shopping with her! She pulled on her hair a little to stop any mouth noises. She’s not jealous of Lex, she’s just annoyed at Ethan.</p><p>“Earth to Alice.”</p><p>She jumped out of her thoughts as Ethan waved his hand in front of her face, but not too close. He just smiled, stepping in front of her and she smiled back, happy to have some sort of conversation, even if she didn’t know what they were supposed to be talking about. “Sorry.” She just apologised.</p><p>Ethan laughed, as Lex pointed out they’d both said her name about twice each now.  “Damn I’m almost scared if I swipe something for ya you’re gonna give me even more of a silent treatment Ali.” He winked.</p><p>Alice just paled instead. She felt cold like all the blood had gone from her body. And she grabbed his arm over his leather jacket softly. Speaking even softer, so no one could hear. “Please don’t actually steal anything.” </p><p>Ethan just laughed, but he didn’t say anything else on the matter. Instead he moved back to the missing topic. “I said the pretzel place down past the laser tag are doing free samples at 4:30, wanna take a quick detour and get there before they’re all gone?”</p><p>And Alice just nodded, letting go of his arm she realised she was still holding onto, and trying to get back into conversation he was now trying to include her in, just hoping some salty bread calmed her down. She also spent a hot minute convincing herself that his laugh was his way of promising he wouldn’t shoplift or even better saying ‘don’t be silly I’ve never stolen anything in my life and never would, that’s illegal Alison’, and then she could get back to having a normal conversation with him. </p><p>And a minute later she was laughing so hard she snorted, remembering yet another reason why she wanted to be his officially named friend.</p><p>It was only five o’ clock when, after a quick detour into what they thought was a stationary store but was actually an art one, Ethan started leading them both to the food hall. “C’mon I’m starvinnnnng! Let’s go get food now and shop our asses off later!” </p><p>“You had a pretzel bite like, half an hour ago dude!” Lex exclaimed. </p><p>“Three, actually.” Alice piped in, tilting her head as they turned to look at her. “You kept coming back in our different coats like that would help.”</p><p>“Hey don’t food shame me! I haven’t eaten yet today!” Ethan moaned. And Alice, just wanting to shop and get on with Ethan, started to follow. Lex, instead, rolled her eyes before she started walking. But she only got two steps as Ethan stopped in front of her.</p><p>Oh Alice could already tell where this was going. </p><p>Ethan held his hand to his heart, like he was appalled, mock hurt in his face betrayed by a cheeky smile that only grew, letting Lex at least get out an “Oh no-“ before Ethan grabbed her round the waist.</p><p>“Oh shit!” She yelled, laughing as Ethan picked her up and began running with her under his arm, her face going red with laughter, or maybe he was squeezing so tight she forgot how to breathe, Ethan could do that sometimes. And Alice jogged to keep up, laughing along a little until she realised no one was listening to see if she laughed, and then she just worried they’d get kicked out for swearing in public. </p><p>It wasn’t like she was jealous, okay maybe slightly lowkey, she actually missed Ethan throwing her around and over his shoulder and every which way tackling her now, but she was mostly, as she walked alone and far behind as she listened to the couple have fun, was just feeling attention starved and worse, under appreciated. Needless to say her expectations for today had not been met thus far.</p><p>Ethan was the one who had said “Just the two of us” in the first place.</p><p>She hadn’t even brought Deb.</p><p>But instead of feeling sorry for herself she passed it all off as anxiety. She didn’t know if Lex really needed to come here and Ethan was too kind to just say no, it wasn’t fair for Alice to do that was it? They still had time to do nice stuff today and Alice was going to make the most of it! </p><p>There were different stalls of fast food and different long queues, with a massive crowded seating area in the middle, and Ethan turned around to look between his friends. “Right where are you guys off to then?”</p><p>“I’m getting KFC.” Lex said almost immediately, clearly having planned it, and then after a smile to his girlfriend, Ethan turned to Alice. </p><p>Alice just stood there, looking at this floor and it’s choices a little worried. “Well, erm, I’m trying to go vegetarian, to build myself up for Deb.” She admitted.</p><p>And Lex and Ethan simultaneously looked around at the not best spread the floor they were on had to offer, until Ethan finally looked back, in an expression Alice couldn’t tell was either teasing or confused. “So you’re spending $7 on subway when you could make it at home with actual ‘fresh’ ingredients?“ He shook his head at her, holding out his hand. “Get some fries with me Ali.” </p><p>Alice was almost too firm in place at the offer of his hand to react, so he took that pause as hesitance, and Ethan decided to up his game, by putting his head on her shoulder and pouting up at her with big puppy dog eyes. “Pleaaaaase?”</p><p>Alice giggled at that, happy to be silly. She didn’t move her shoulder and she looked down at him smiling and instead, patted his hair. But she jumped back slightly as that made Ethan shoot up and he gasped “Not the hair, not the hair!” Face morphing quickly as he fluffed it back up. </p><p>Lex looked apologetically to Alice who looked more than a little surprised, but also tsked like she should have known better. “You’re lucky to have even touched the hair.</p><p>“And to have come back with your hand still.” Ethan responded.</p><p>Ah. Alice understood. She giggled quieter this time and started to slowly turn her back, hiding the very rare dark mischievous glint in her eyes. And as Ethan started looking away she jumped up and ruffled his hair as worse as she could. </p><p>Ethan stood there in shock.</p><p>Lex gasped before bursting out into laughter, holding her stomach while eyes screaming at Alice. </p><p>Alice stood back a step, giggling to herself as Ethan still stood there like he couldn’t believe what she’d just done. Then he did something even worse than standing frozen in shock, and he looked to her and started to growl. “Oh you’re gonna get it.”</p><p>He went for her and Alice didn’t even run! Because she wanted him to catch her. But she did scream a little as he got her around the stomach and playfully roughly pulled her in to him, holding her still as she wriggled. His head bent over her. “Didn’t even run? Pathetic? I’m clearly that scary.”</p><p>Mischievous, she tried to run then. And that’s when he went to lift her, to make sure she really couldn’t run. And elation soared through Alice as she could feel her feet leave the floor, knowing Ethan would never hurt her but the threat making her spirit feel alive. </p><p>Then she was placed feet first back down on the ground again, only getting a few inches for a few seconds off of it. She looked up confused, not realising she was pouting at the loss of play, the anti climax of that. </p><p>Scratching the back of his own hair, Ethan was looking to her a bit wide eyed, but when he was nodding his head and subtly looking over her shoulder Alice finally realised why Lex and Ethan were looking down at the ground trying not to smirk as turning,she saw a security guard watching them. Their stern face staring into hers and she joined them looking at the ground, and as the three teens did so, she finally saw him turning away. </p><p>Fuck the police. Oh! But then Alice became marginally excited at how rebellious that honest thought was. </p><p>So, still full of energy and feeling that rebelliousness, Alice turned to Ethan and smiled confidently up at him. “Yeah. I’ll have a cheat day!” And her smile only grew as she saw him smiling really genuinely brightly. “Don’t tell Deb,” she quickly added, “but I’ve actually really really really been wanting a proper burger, because the vegan ones make my stomach hurt.”</p><p>At this new turn of Alice, Lex slapped her hand over her shoulder, enthralled at this new side of her. “Yes girl! Sorry to ruin your attempts.” She looked to Ethan and back to her, throwing her hands up. “But hey if you wanted to in the first place!”</p><p>Alice bounced on her feet, twiddling with the handles of her shoulder bag. “Yeah, exactly! I want Burger King!” And she was happy to say what she wanted! Even happier when Ethan guffawed. “Well hey! That’s what I want too!”</p><p>Oh Alice hadn’t even thought to ask what he wanted! She was just gonna roll up and order and find the table and do all that herself wasn’t she? But it was better with a friend by her side! Ethan slapped his arm over Alices shoulder and she melted warmly looking up to him. “Well hey Lex we’ll meet ya soon, and whoever finds a table first just like wave the other over ‘kay?”</p><p>Then he tugged on Alices shoulder and, clearly starving, ran with her to the line, pushing her in quickly and whispering “Go go go!” as they thought they saw a whole ass family coming to join the queue, and Alice squealed as she ran to get there for Ethan, almost wanting to cheer when they reached the line, even as they saw the family actually heading for the McDonald’s right to the side of them. But still, heaving a breath, the two teens laughed to each other, and Alice was pleased to see that Ethan had pushed her to get food first, even though he was the one who was really hungry.</p><p>So he waited behind her as Lex waited in her own line, and they talked non stop in the massive queue, right until the person before Alice was being served. But even then, Alice kept looking back, and every time she did he just smiled down at her. And even at one point, after she’d looked back for the fourth time, he wrapped his arm fully around one shoulder to the other, just around her neck, and mumbled something she wished wasn’t intelligible as he pulled her in for a hug like that. </p><p>She then got a few extra minutes with him at the table until she was on the look for Lex, no longer seeing her in line. She turned this way and that until fully behind her several rows was Lex, who she waved all too eagerly and energetically too, until Lex finally spotted her and smiled. Alice put her hand down and her excited smile stayed there even as Lex’s turned from a more than happy one to more of a smirk just as she got closer to their table. And when she was in earshot- “Careful you don’t ever turn your back on the bastard when you’ve got food.”</p><p>And when Alice looked back over confused, she saw Ethan quickly putting down her cup.</p><p>“Ethan!”</p><p>“What! I wanted to know why you choose iced tea over like a coke or something!” He tried to defend, Alice taking her straw and sipping on it, staring straight at him. Then Ethan looked to Lex and back to her, an almost defeated look on his face. “Actually, it was really nice.” </p><p>So that brought a small idea to Alices head. Acting on it, she sighed and smiled. “Well if I’m having a cheat day...” And she took Ethans coke in her hand and swapped their drinks. </p><p>Ethan watched the switch and just smiled bright ”Alright, hell yeah Ali!” Immediately putting the straw back in his mouth he took a few gulps, before wiping his lips with the back of his sleeve. “I need that after your dry ass fries, they defo overcooked them.” Alice slapped his hand, laughing into her coke she timidly sucked on, before starting to down the sugary drink.</p><p>Lex put her tray down, finally starting to sit and fitting into her seat hungrily now the food was in front of her. “Well you’re not getting even a spoonful of my ice cream.” She told Ethan, hovering a hand over it protectively while Ethan stuck his middle finger in her face, then she turned to Alice. “Alice would you like a spoon before I go at it?”</p><p>“Aw yes thank you kindly Lex.” Alice replied, both laughing as Ethan moaned over his burger.</p><p>“HEY Ethan how many of her fries have you stolen? Gimme some of yours back!”</p><p>That’s the only thing that made him look up, snatching his hand to his small bag and clutching them close to his heart and away from a vigilante Lex. </p><p> </p><p>After their food Alice was on a slight sugar rush. Something noticeable to her soon-to-be-friends who were watching her rush ahead of them, mentioning how she really needed to get to her shop before they closed.</p><p>Ethan had his arm around Lex who held onto his hand, and he just chuckled watching the once timid thing. “Oh wow, Ali, when was the last time you had a full coke?”</p><p>“Two years!” Alice cheered, skipping through the mall backwards to face them. And the two both caught up just to both pat her shoulders.</p><p>But as they kept walking, in a bit of silence to be in their own heads, Lex started worrying, because she was convincing herself she could <em>tell</em> Alice had been wanting to just go with Ethan like planned. Maybe she felt bad for ruining their plans even if she couldn’t sense how Alice was feeling, maybe she didn’t want Alice to feel left out, or maybe she just wanted to piss off Ethan for a quick 5 mins for the shits and giggles. But as Alice skipped down the mall, she walked forward and linked her arms with the other girl, leaving Ethan the third wheel trailing behind. </p><p>He didn’t seem to notice at first, absentmindedly following along with his hands in his pockets. But then Lex started whispering to Alice, telling her to just “Follow my lead.” And soon Ethan was peering his head over them, unable to hear what they were saying. “Hey what are you guys gossiping about? Are you talking about me?”</p><p>Lex whipped her head around with a scoff, still connected to Alice. “Jesus, Ethan, not everything has to be about you.”</p><p>Ethan was stunned, something in his heart thudding as Lex started to turn her head away, only for Alice to look back now with a too sugary filled smile he couldn’t read. “Oh you go to a motor shop or something.” His mouth dropped open and then she did something worse, and waved him away with her hand!</p><p>“Yeah.” Lex moved their linked arms only to hold Alices hand instead, and both girls turned to smile at him. “Alice and I are gonna do the clothes and stationary shopping now like she wanted. She wants to be a good student and look good doing it too!”</p><p>Alice laughed, flattered, slightly high pitched and fake “Oh Lex, hush!”</p><p>The girls both laughed together and Ethan just stood there, mind slightly blown and slightly pissed. He didn’t want to be left out! This wasn’t the plan! “Well hey! I’m gonna come with you guys too! Who says I don’t want stationary! I like trains!”</p><p>Neither of them bothered to correct him but instead they just rolled their eyes together, Alice knowing to do it from a glint in Lex’s own, and kept walking, hand in hand to the stationary shop. </p><p>Needless to say, throughout that entire shop, Ethan was a little grumpy. He followed them both around with his hands in his pockets, grumbling and huffing to himself as he pretended to be interested in pens and protractors, all the while listening to those two laugh and hold each other’s arms when they found something neat. It was shock, realisation, then a hint of pissed off-ness. </p><p>Finally as they left with Lex’s new pencil case turned small handy bag, and Alice picking up a cute pen, Ethan spoke up. </p><p>“Okay, fine!”</p><p>Alice and Lex stopped talking and turned around, pausing right by the big centre fountain and seeing his hands thrown up in the air. Only for a moment though as he brought one back down to point straight at Alice, as he squared his eyes. “Alice. Stop stealing my girlfriend!”</p><p>“Ethan. Stop bouncing on your best friend duties!”</p><p>Alice could have gasped if she wasn’t so hyped up on sugar. Not only had she said the F word but she added the ‘best’ in front of it! </p><p>But luckily, that only made her gain confidence as Ethans glare was only one from him realising his own mistakes at her talking back, and he had no negative reaction whatsoever to her labelling. She turned around and Lex was still smirking proudly at her. Could this be it?</p><p>Lex spoke up before Alice had more time to naturally examine it and her attempts were lost. </p><p>“Aw poor Ethan.” Lex jutted her lip out and batted her eyes very unsympathetically. Now it was her turn to be pointed at. “Hey! That’s my thing! You can’t steal my thing!”</p><p>“It was never your thing bitch!” Lex pointed out. “Thousands probably million’s of people do that shit!”</p><p>“That’s what you get for ruining our shopping date by being a simp!”</p><p>Alices heart fluttered. Oh shit the sugar and the friendly confrontation and not being the one being yelled at or bullied, it all got too much. What had she just said?! Why had she said it!?!</p><p>Ethan seemed to pause, Alices eyes were too focused on him to look for Lex’s reaction, then he just scoffed, his lips making some weird arguing sounds. Another pause. Another look of horror and confusion. And then “I’m not a simp.”</p><p>“It’s true babe. You’re a bottom.”</p><p>Alice heard Lex by her side but only looked to her upon hearing that final word. Holy cow! She looked back to Ethan upon his horrified look so greatly expressed she caught his face changing from even the very corner of her eye. </p><p>“LEX?!?! Don’t spread that, that’s not true!!!” He defended, utterly shattered at this catastrophic damage he was taking today and all the defamation of his image. </p><p>But Alices heart was slowly picking up its pace again, and she took out her phone, unable to stop herself giggling through her sentence. “I- ha I’m gonna change your name- haha- on the group chat t-to ‘simp’.”</p><p>Lex burst into laughter whereas Ethans eyes burst out of his skull. “No you’re not!”</p><p>“Yes I am!” Alice threatened, holding her phone above her head and waving it, face red with all these emotions. </p><p>Etahns voice just got louder. “No you’re not!” That’s when Alice got what he was saying was a threat, when he stampeded towards her. </p><p>She screamed and turned around, hiding her phone into her chest and clutching tight, as Ethan managed to wrap his arms around her, but not able to dig into her hands. “I’m going to noogie you until you’re out of breath!” He threatened, breathing rather hard above her in the first place, and Alice yelled as she felt his fist first go against her hair. </p><p>“Hey you can’t touch my head too! Hypocrite!” She yelled, twisting around in his grip, but unfortunately breaking free of his hold meant using her arms to push his away, and upon doing that her left hand holding her phone was exposed. </p><p>“GIMME THAT!” Ethan snapped, jumping above her to try and catch it in the air, before Alice brought it back down into her stomach, which she had to hold she was laughing so hard.</p><p>“You lil shit!!” But Ethan was not at all laughing. Meanwhile Lex, stranding right next to the commotion, was trying not to piss herself.</p><p>“AHA!”<br/>
“NO!”</p><p>Ethan had grabbed her phone but Alice was still holding it too. He pulled and tugged and yanked and Alice tried to pull it back to her body just as hard. “Let go!” She cried.</p><p>“No you!” Ethan retorted, slapping her shoulder away and with one massive pull ripped the phone free from her hands... so powerfully it flew out of his own and crashed into the fountain where it broke on the stone and drowned right to the bottom of the artificial blue water along with the wishing coins.</p><p>All three teens watched the phone sink with dropped jaws.</p><p>Alice was the first one to laugh. Though it came out in a breath, too quiet to hear and only serving as jumpstarting the others panic systems. </p><p>“Oh shit!” That was Ethan.</p><p>“Holy fuck!!” That was definitely Lex.</p><p>Alice gripped the marble wall of the fountain, looking down with dolls eyes.</p><p>The only thing to bring her back to reality was the hand on her shoulder. She turned around, blinking hard and fast, as Ethan kept his warm hand there, his other stuck against his forehead. “Oh shit!” His eyes were still stuck on the fountain, and somehow all three were breathless. “Holy shit Alice... I- Oh fuck I’m so so sorry!!!”</p><p>“You better be sorry, what the shit!” Lex called, having to sit down on the bench, averting the gaze of curious passer bys over the dying group of teenagers.</p><p>“Oh my God Alice.” Ethan hissed through his teeth, putting both hands on her shoulders. She still looked almost catatonic. He moved his head around, keeping eye contact and making sure her eyes followed, so he knew she was alive in there. And when she did, he breathed out. “I’ll pay for a new one okay?!??”</p><p>His eyes only changed from being wide and white in shock because he was looking very concernedly at her. And then Alice did something that concerned them both. </p><p>She burst out into laughter.</p><p>“Holy fuck dude you’ve broken her!”</p><p>“I haven’t broken her! Shut up!” Ethan turned back from Lex, looking every angle into Alices eyes, before putting his gloved hand softly to her face. “Alice? Ali Cat?” He asked.</p><p>Alice looked back into his worried eyes, and she immediately just brust into laughter again. Doubling over and her head falling but Ethans hand staying on it, looking back up with watering eyes from how hard she was trying not to laugh, biting on her lip till it became numb, and when she met his eyes, he began to laugh too. </p><p>“That’s it. You’ve both gone! You’ve both fuckin gone off the rails!”</p><p>Ethans laugh that had been part worried and also part just following Alices expressions from nerves, turned into a proper chuckle as he tried not to laugh, only to see Alices lip breaking free of her bite and tears finally leaking past her eyes, and Ethans whole body shook with the effort, until Alice burst into uproarious laughter, him following suit even louder, his hands still on her shoulders, which Alice used to hold onto, to stop herself from falling to the ground. </p><p>Instead Ethan eased them both onto the ground, dropping to his knees and letting Alice rest her back against the marble fountain, leaning her head back to hold in the last remains of her laughter and she could hear the water flowing much closer, as Ethan took his seat right behind her, breathing in and out. Lex followed suit, sitting by them against the fountain warily, all three extending their legs and just breathing.</p><p>“Oh God.” Alice spoke up and started to wipe her eyes, the couple looking to her as she came back to reality. “Oh God, it’s fine y’know?” She turned back to Ethan whose smile faded, and he looked almost, funnily enough, green. “I’m sorry. I really am. I’ll pay for it.” He said earnestly.</p><p>“You better get her a new one because that ain’t getting fixed.” Lex jerked her thumb back to the fountain. </p><p>Alice shook her head, laughing a bit more to the ground, before looking back up to the worried Ethan. “No. You know what? Honestly, it’s fine.”</p><p>Ethan and even Lex still didn’t look convinced, and Alice shuffled around slightly to place her hand on top of Ethans. “Seriously. This is the most fun I’ve had in... ever. Plus it’ll be a story I’ll always remember right!?”</p><p>The other two were starting to look slightly more convinced as they watched her speak, but not fully. Alice just sighed “I don’t have a lot of those stories.”</p><p>Now they got it. Ethan sighed too, looking out to the rest of society who didn’t know what a moment they’d just made, and still watching them he took Alice and sharply pulled her under his arm, squeezing her under his grip as she laughed, getting comfortable under it. He finally looked down at her again, and she was properly smiling. And so he couldn’t help but smile too. “Well you’ll be getting lots more of those stories now.” He shook her slightly and Alice laughed softly, looking over to Lex as she nodded. “For better or, more likely, for worse.”</p><p> </p><p>It was almost 5:30 when as the three walked through the mall, Ethan found a kitschy garage shop in the mall. “Oh shit!” He grabbed the two girls by their hands or shoulders and dragged them inside. “Quick I wanna have a look! I didn’t know they were opening this?!” He looked to both his companions and when he saw their smirks he immediately toned down the light he knew was beaming from his eyes. “Hey I’m allowed to be excited! Let me have a look!”</p><p>So they were both unwillingly, yet happy for him, dragged into the store, busying themselves looking around at stuff that really didn’t fancy any of their interest. Especially to Alice, who was growing more concerned the closer they got to her shop closing, and Ethan hadn’t even explored the whole shop yet. </p><p>With these fears, she did go up to remind him of the time, him not noticing her standing behind him, too in heaven, and Alice had to tug on his leather. “Ethan? My shop?”</p><p>But Ethan didn’t need reminding. He turned to her with a smile, turning back away to look at the wall decorations but also bumping her shoulder with his own. “Yeah yeah I know where you wanna go, don’t think I don’t know that.” He turned his head and winked to her and suddenly Alice felt warm, blushing and looking down, he did remember.</p><p>“Promise we’ll be out of here by then. Don’t worry, no need to rush!” Not only did Alice walk away with a smile on her face and anxiety finally settled, but Ethan was feeling pretty darn good he knew her favourite shop too. Not that it was hard because he’d seen a lot of her clothes in the window there. That was stuff other people noticed and took into account right? </p><p>It was about ten to when Ethan noticed Lex hanging around, and he let her walk up to him, slinging his arm round her. “Hey Lex.” His eyes stayed on the car fresheners. </p><p>“Hey.” She shrugged into his shoulder, leaning in a little to his leather that was starting to smell a bit too much like the shop. “You almost done? I know you’re excited but I’m a bit bored.” She fiddled with the third air freshener he went to discard. “You can always come back here by yourself so you don’t have to put me through it.” She smirked back up at him but it was a slightly softer one, she knew he was like a kid in a candy store. Definitely the kid part anyways.</p><p>“Yeah okay, just gimme like, five more minutes tops, ‘kay?” He looked down to her and the next second his eyes met her lips and he leaned down. Lex knew what was coming and leaned up, to share a quick peck with him in the store. “Then I’ll let you drag me out by my hair if ya have to.”</p><p>Her eyes lit up at this. “Ooh, is that a promise babe?”</p><p>Smirking, he pulled her in tighter, and held her there as they walked the rest of the shop.</p><p>True to his word, he finished up in five minutes, and Lex didn’t have to drag him out by his hair, thank God. But unfortunately the line was not so forgiving and that on its own took an extra five minutes, just to buy some car fresheners. By the time Ethan got his receipt it was 6:01, and finally Lex could breathe knowing she was free to leave this store.</p><p>But when she pulled on Ethan that’s when she realised he wasn’t moving. He was still looking through the shop, even from by the till near the door. “Ethan.” She pulled him again lightly by the arm. But Ethan didn’t look down. “Have you seen Alice?”</p><p>Realisation that she hadn’t seen the softer girl for at least 15 or 20 minutes hit the tougher one and now she joined Ethan in not looking at the store, but scanning the top of the aisles, and not even the crowds heads or anything, as apart from the shopkeeper, there was clearly no one else in the store. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Ethans gut filled with dread, for no real logical reason, before he turned down to Lex to share his worries. “Did she leave already?”</p><p>Lex met his eyes, a similar pang of worry which was stupid, because Alice wasn’t a kid. Even if she had gotten lost, hah, maybe she did? Oh no. Maybe she was lost! ...Well she was pretty much an adult she knew how to find them again. Unless something else had happened.</p><p>Ethan snatched Lex’s hand in his and started to leave at a slightly speedier pace, eyes flicking to the shopkeeper and if he couldn’t find Alice soon, he’d ask them if he saw her leaving. He should have right? She was one of the only people in here and in a hot pink pinafore. She wasn’t exactly hard to miss.</p><p>But that reasoning came back to his advantage as, as soon as the couple stepped out the store, Ethans eyes went straight to the pink, and he quickly saw Alice leaning against the wall right outside the store. </p><p>He could physically hear Lex sigh next to him, and a smile broke out on his face. He went over, putting a hand on her shoulder to let her know they were done. “Hey Ali, so do you still want to-?”</p><p>But when Alice turned around, Ethans hand dropped from her body and his heart sunk into his stomach, his mouth stuttering just open as he saw her turn around with pink cheeks and tear stained eyes, lines in her soft make up and it only took one more second and he saw she was still crying. </p><p>“Hey Alice! What’s wro-“</p><p>Even worse, she backed a step away from him, away from his hand. And his heart stuttered instead now, as he watched her hand come up to rub at her eyes in fists, desperately and almost angrily trying to stop herself from crying. She wouldn’t look at him, not even while she spoke. And oh she spoke quietly. “The store I wanted to go to is closed now. Just drive me home?”</p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>Ethan was stood in place as Lex gained closer, not yet caught up to Ethan when she spoke just as softly as she did to Hannah on her bad days. “Hey, Al-?“</p><p>Alice turned away from her, only by an inch, it could even be considered a flinch depending on where you were standing, but she got the message and sealed her lips. Alice didn’t want to speak to Lex. She didn’t want to speak to Ethan.</p><p>But clearly, after Lex nodded and told a still staring Ethan “Yeah, it is getting late. Come on let’s all go home.” Alice was more upset with Ethan than Lex. Everyone could tell that and Alice wasn’t even trying to hide it, not that anyone knew why. She walked way behind them, her head hung and not looking up once, but she did her best to stay as far on Lex’s side as possible. It wasn’t like she was doing it maliciously though, and that’s what made it worse to Ethan, whose heart was just pounding in his chest, it was like she was shrinking away from him.</p><p>Both Ethan and Lex kept looking behind them, kept looking to Alice, to see if she was still crying, to see if she was still following them to his car. But not once did Alice give a signal she even knew they were looking over her. </p><p>About five minutes in in total silence, Lex looked to Ethan and finally caught his attention away from Alice. He looked back to her and she could just see the fear in his eyes. What had he done wrong? How had he fucked up now? And could he fix it?</p><p>She got closer to him by resting her side against his as they walked, wanting to comfort him which she could tell by only the look in his eyes, if not the sweating of his hands and shaking of his chest as he breathed, that he needed it. She even went down to hold his hand, intertwining their fingers just lightly, so it wasn’t like she was throwing it in Alices face, if she even was looking at them or anything. But less than a minute later Ethan let go of her hand and basically threw his in the air, pointing at a still very much lit shop window. See! The store she usually went to was still open! He knew it stayed open till at least 6:30!!! And he rather loudly mentioned this. “Hey!” But once he got her attention, and her head pricked up, he even felt bad for that. His voice softened, hand still limp in the air pointing at her favourite store, still watching her. “You wanna go in?” He offered softly.</p><p>He looked to Lex to see if that was right, and she nodded.</p><p>But, in what almost scared him, Alices head shot fully up and he almost wished he hadn’t looked her in the eyes. </p><p>“You don’t even remember what I wanted to come here for, do you?”</p><p>Just like he almost wished she’d said that as angrily as she looked, even scaring him! Rather than just sounding <em>hurt.</em></p><p>And his body didn’t know what to do with that.</p><p>“...You said clothes and stationary!”</p><p>His panicked and shocked tone was wiped away as Alice teared up more, her lower lip trembling but it wasn’t like when she bit it too hard to stop herself from laughing, or even when she was anxious about something. No, this was different and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Not even as she took one last look right into his eyes, and ran away, jogging with her eyes in her hands, then slowly walking as if she’d simply lost the energy, around a corner. </p><p>Ethan watched her go helplessly, having absolutely no clue what was wrong or how to solve it.</p><p>That was until he felt Lex’s hand on his shoulder, comfortingly as she gave the rather more calm advice. “Go to her.”</p><p>He finally forced his eyes away, looking down to his girlfriend just panicked and confused, even if she gave him that sure look as if she was promising him right to his eyes that everything would be okay. But his eyes were droopy and sad, his whole figure had shrunk. “But what if she doesn’t wanna talk to me?” He asked painfully, but knowing that was probably the truth too.</p><p>But Lex simply rubbed her hand on his shoulder and she nodded once more to him. So with a heavy breath, he smoothed out his jacket, and followed Alice.</p><p>He didn’t have to go too far as he quickly found her on a bench. Just sitting there, near empty bag clutched tightly in her hands on her lap, eyes looking out towards the floor several feet ahead, and Ethans boots paused for a moment on the ground. Before he bucked up and moved closer. His original plan was to sit on the bench with her, maybe scoot in closer the more she opened up till he could tackle force her into a hug until she forgave him for whatever stupid shit he’d done... But as soon as her head snapped over to look up at him he was planted a good 4 feet away from the edge of the bench, just softly swaying in place.</p><p>
  <em>’Are you okay?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Can you tell me what I did?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Did someone hurt you?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Can I hug ya?’</em>
</p><p>These were all questions that went through his head, but none stayed long enough for him to speak them. Instead he kept swaying on his feet for the longest time, wringing his gloved hands together until he finally got out “Is this about your phone?!” He didn’t know, maybe the effects had finally worn off and she was actually mad or sad about it. “Because I promise I will actually get you a new one.”</p><p>Instead of that helping, Ethan wished he’d stayed five feet away. Alice looked up to him, eyes red and as if she was more mad and sad he asked that, or even could think that’s what was upsetting her. “No it’s not about my phone, I don’t care, it’s material, my dad can get me a new one we have insurance.”</p><p>That was probably the fastest she’d spoken without sounding like she was about to have a panic attack.</p><p>Ethan just kept swaying on his feet.</p><p>“...Then..?”</p><p>That’s when Alices stinging yet not blurry eyes spotted Lex coming around the corner, she didn’t even look to them she just lurked far away. Alice only shook her head. “Please can you just take me home? I’m tired.”</p><p>Contrastingly to her smaller motions before, Alice stood herself up, shouldering her bag and gripping it tight as she walked. She moved swiftly straight past Ethan, him not doing anything except move his shoulder so she didn’t even have to touch him as he passed. Even Lex didn’t say anything as Alice passed, only watching as she started walking ahead of them to the parking garage, once she knew, after Ethan had jogged up to Lex, they were following.</p><p>Ethan held his hands to the back of his head and stretched, exhaling a deep big breath through a small hole in his mouth, and Lex could just read the stress radiating off him. </p><p>They were both so confused... but they didn’t want to upset Alice any further. </p><p>Lex knew with Hannah sometimes she just didn’t wanna talk straight away and it was better to give her like an hour than try and force it out, whereas Ethan needed an hour to think of where to begin. </p><p>They got to his car and Alice waited by the door handle to the backseat with her head bent so she couldn’t even look in the reflective windows.</p><p>Originally Ethan was gonna let her ride up front on the way back to share the shotgun privileges. But when he thought of asking that, opening his mouth, Lex just shook her head and got his attention, continuing to look at him and hold a silent conversation.</p><p>One Alice could sense they were having, but she just waited for the beep of the car and she opened her door, climbing inside quickly and holding her stomach, holding her bag close to her stomach, because she still felt sick.</p><p>Ethan and Lex regained their seats and he started the car, silently pulling out of the parking lot and beginning their journey home. The car ride was awkward, at least his radio had started automatically, and he didn’t know if it was loud enough for Alice to hear but at least it was some background noise. </p><p>Lex would only look into her bags or at Ethan, to make sure he was good. But Ethans eyes kept flicking into the rear view mirror, to watch Alice. He saw her constantly fiddling with that pen. Jesus was the the only thing she bought this whole trip?</p><p>It wasn’t exactly like anyone expect the one focusing on the roads knew whose house they should get to first, so even though everyone ‘knew’, no one could prove Ethan was dropping Lex off home first on purpose to get time with Alice.</p><p>He stopped the car and fully turned off the ignition, Alice looking up and watching as both got out the vehicle. </p><p>And to Lex’s relief, when she accidentally made eye contact with the girl in the car, she gave her the smallest trace of a smile goodbye. Even if it was just out of politeness, it still helped her breathe.</p><p>“Figure out what’s up with her?” Lex endowed Ethan with, and he nodded, bouncing on the heels of his feet. “Will do.”</p><p>They both shared a hug goodbye, a slightly longer one than usual, and Ethan gripped onto the back of her hair as he held her, stuffing his face into her neck as if he needed her to breathe, to keep that oxygen in his lungs until he could talk to Alice, to absorb Lex’s absolute strength till he could confront the other. As Lex gripped under his arms tight, to ground him, to hold him up and strong. </p><p>And then they parted ways, not even a kiss goodbye, as Ethan wordlessly got back into the car, and drove off. Alice sank further into her seat, twisting to her side and laying her head against her hand as if she was tired.</p><p>This time when Ethan restarted the old thing, the radio didn’t turn on with it and they rode the next ten minutes in dead silence.</p><p>And it was ten minutes in until Alice raised her head, looked at Ethan, and finally spoke to him again. “Hey you missed the turn to my street.”</p><p>Her street had literally been a minute away, but Ethan just kept driving. He paused for a moment in his speech, making a left turn, before finally speaking to the road. “Yeah well I’m not taking you home right now.”</p><p>Alice spoke even clearer to him. “Isn’t that kidnapping?”</p><p>Ethan didn’t respond to that. </p><p>So she leaned into her seat as if to hide in the shadows, away from him or the glow of the lamplights that illuminated her to Ethan or anyone as they drove through Hatchetfield. Her breathing shallow and quiet and body still, but her heart hammering so loud it gave her a headache. </p><p>Meanwhile Ethan watched her in the mirror fall back into his seats and just lie there. </p><p>It was five minutes later when the car finally started to slow to a stop, and Alice looked up outside the windows to see they were in a park. But she was so busy staring at it trying to figure out why they were there she didn’t notice Ethan had gotten out till he closed his door. </p><p>After a few seconds of nothing, tentatively, Alice undid her seatbelt and started to follow. She slipped out of the car, watching Ethan as he leant against the side of the metal, he had his arms crossed, leaning as if he was so relaxed, then quietly closing the door on the other side, and that’s when he locked the doors. </p><p>It surprised her a little, and she looked to him to see him watching her unfazed, and he shrugged. “I’m not driving till we talk about this.”</p><p>Alice sighed, moving up to the passenger side of the car and she leant her arms on top of it, resting her chin right there and looking at him. “Ethan-“</p><p>“No!” He span around and faced her from his side, the car between them. He rested his elbows on it, and his chin on his knuckles. “Tell me what’s wrong!”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong! It’s fine!”</p><p>He bellowed out rolling his eyes. “Oh don’t bullshit me Ali, c’mon.”</p><p>She didn’t know why that mini outburst made her heart jump. Maybe she was expecting him to give up on it. Give up on her and forget their once almost friendship, it’d just be easier for him. But her heart hurt and her anxiety soared and she didn’t know what to say. So maybe it was better to say nothing at all. “Well I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“Why not?” His eyes softened then to her, and he quickly moved to shorten that distance between them, travelling around the car to reach her side, and slowly, he leaned back next to her, sharing a car door to hold their weight. Alice didn’t move. “Please, I’m worried babe. I’m worried I’ve done something bad to you.”</p><p>And those words meant something to Alice. Her head burst down and Ethan didn’t know what that meant at first, till she looked up again and he saw those red eyes, she was trying not to cry. His heart panged but all he did was lick his dry lips and wait for her to open up.</p><p>“It’s just...” Alice looked to him and he looked too invested at what she was going to say, it was too hard, she looked to her boots she’d chosen specially for today, something she thought he’d like. “Today...”</p><p>Noticing she couldn’t get the words out, Ethan sighed as he thought he began to understand. “You’re upset I changed plans and brought Lex?” He had a million apologies ready for that. “Shit, I knew I shouldn’t‘ve.” Fuck. He was so stupid and thoughtless. He knew Alice was excited for today so even when Lex asked him if it was okay once she realised he already had plans to go to the mall with Alice he shoulda rearranged, or at least asked Alice first! It was selfish of him wasn’t it?</p><p>“No no.”</p><p>Oh?</p><p>“It’s not just that.”</p><p>Ah shit.</p><p>Ethan looked up to her, eyes squinted like he was scared at what he was gonna receive, but he was silent to let her be comfortable enough to tell him the truth, even if it wasn’t one he wanted to hear.</p><p>“It’s just...” Alice sighed. She picked at her pinafores loose strings and her foot started bouncing. This was hard. “It’s just you promised to find me a leather jacket like yours.” She let out a massive breath before sucking another in. Wow. She felt tears from earlier on coming back again. Form when she realised it was too late to go to his shop he got his jackets from now and he hadn’t even noticed, he was happily still looking around. She’d had to leave the store, knowing he’d forgotten their reason for coming together today, he’d forgotten what he wanted to do with her, he’d forgotten to spend time with her. He’d forgotten his promise. And he still didn’t remember so he didn’t care. That had hurt. And it still did, even though he knew now.</p><p>Ethan looked to her as if his brain was making the dial up sound. Then he looked to his own jacket, pulled it out between his thumb and forefinger as if to examine it, and dropped it with silence to look back at Alice.</p><p>“I didn’t mean we had to go there specifically for the jacket.” He told her in disbelief, never having really been a full part of his plan anyway, but now she reminded him he’d said that he remembered he had wanted to get her one in the moment. He shook his head, moving closer to her, her allowing him to move closer. “I just wanted to spend time with you.”</p><p>“I know that now but...” Alice sidled closer too, not quite touching yet, leaning her head towards him, letting it hang on her shoulder, but eyes hooded up into his blue ones. “I was happy when you first were like ‘holy shit we should do this’ in the first place!”</p><p>Ethan tried not to blink at her swearing, as she worked herself up.</p><p>“Because it meant we were getting to be actual really good friends and, like-“ she put her hands to her head and did a mind-blowing sort of gesture- “wow, what a step, hanging out on our own together!” She turned her body fully to his now. “You really did want to be my friend.”</p><p>Ethan looked sad. She hadn’t thought-?</p><p>“And I was excited about it since the plan was made! ...But that’s not the only point.” She stopped in her tracks and Ethan was frozen, before quickly shuffling so he was only leaning his left side against the car, face to face with her, listening. Alice sighed. “I was excited to bond with you by getting something you had. By having something you liked, doing something you liked with you, you wanted to share that with me, I wanted that symbol of our friendship.”</p><p>Finally, with the most damning way to end her speech...</p><p>“And you forgot. It wasn’t important to you.”</p><p>Ethan felt like she’d taken his heart, split it in two and threw it on the cigarette littered tarmac ground right where they stood, inches away from the green grass. He had no idea Alice could hurt him this much, and worse he could do so to her. </p><p>Alice didn’t know if she felt good about finally getting all that out. Actually it was a little numbing. But she watched as Ethan took into careful consideration all her words, staring at the ground to do so, when finally he stood up straight, stopped leaning on the car, and looked straight at her with those sad baby blues. </p><p>“Alice... I’m really sorry.”</p><p>No switching blame. No excuses. No defence. Just he was truly sorry. And Alices heart thudded at hearing that. It was too much to look at him.</p><p>“I’m gonna make it up to you, I <em>swear.</em>”</p><p>That quickly made her look up at him. And Ethan, while wiggling about, took that in the worst way. “I promise.”</p><p>He looked so serious. Alice bent her head, digging her toe into the ground, already feeling herself getting prematurely half-excited for the prospect of an actual new leather jacket shopping date, or whatever they did, as long at it was them. “Really?”</p><p>“Hey. Have I ever broken a promise or plan before?”</p><p>Alice looked up at him and oh boy was he just smirking at her. </p><p>Biting down hard in her smile, she wouldn’t quite give him the satisfaction of a laugh just yet. She tiptoed forward and lightly nudged his ribs with her elbow. </p><p>He much harder shouldered her with his own shoulder.</p><p>She leaned forwrd and pivoted side to side sweetly in place. Until she jumped up and aimed to ruffle as much of his hair as possible. </p><p>That’s when she laughed.</p><p>Then not even a moment had passed and she was screaming, running further into the park as Ethan gave chase. Both teens running as fast as they could, free in nature. Alice gave him a good few laps, zig zagging around like how prey avoided moose, and to be fair it was tripping Ethan up too, until she hopped over the fence to the playground without even knowing she could do that, seeing Ethan do the same following her and she hid behind the swings, holding the ropes between her hands and she kneeled down and leered over the seat, her giggles coming out like hiccups breathlessly, excitedly waiting for his next move. </p><p>Instead with one final burst of laughter, Ethan took the seat up of the swing next to her, and started to just sway in it and Alice, catching her breath, decided to do the same thing. Angling away from Ethan when he snatched his fingers out at her, she began swinging in the air but very calmly, not very high at all, just, a natural push, and Ethan started to follow along.</p><p>After the giggling fully died down, and they were just swinging in the cool air but nonexistent breeze, letting only natural physics push them along, Alice spoke up. “When we got to the car before, I actually started to feel a bit sick.”</p><p>Ethans feet dug a small amount into the ground but he was still in motion, looking over towards her confused. “Why?”</p><p>Alices swing was going a little side to side, as she held onto the rope tighter in her hands. “Cause I felt bad. I was making you guys feel guilty.”</p><p>“Careful you don’t get rope burn.” Ethan quickly pointed out, nodding to how hard she was gripping onto the swing and Alice let go, holding her only pink but kinda sweaty hands and smiling to him smally, waiting for his response to this information.</p><p>Ethan was just letting his feet kick in the dirt, before shrugging to her. “Well you should have been making us feel guilty. Well, maybe not Lex.” They both gave a small laugh at that, before Ethan let go of his own rope, which he wouldn’t get rope burn with on one hand thanks to his glove, and he just held his own hands instead. “But you should have to me. I was a dumbass, as per usual, granted, but I screwed up.”</p><p>“I’ve forgiven you.” Alice leaned closer on her swing, using her feet on the ground to let the rope stretch that way. “And you’re not a dumbass.”</p><p>“Well take my heart and my title today why don’t you.” Ethan muttered, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Alice laughed rather loudly at that, and hearing he’d made her laugh Ethan began his own round too, just smiling to her, watching her as she smiled back, and he could see it in her eyes, she had forgiven him, she was happy.</p><p>Laughing that loudly though, made Alices self consciousness double check if anyone else was around, and funnily enough actually scouting, she saw an adult couple walking past the gates of the park. Ethan, following her own eyesight, saw them too but soon looked away unbothered. </p><p>Meanwhile, Alice felt like she was crossing something off her bucket list, living a teen movie. And she told Ethan this, in less extreme words. “I feel like the rebel teens.”</p><p>But Ethan just looked at her, raising an eyebrow confused and amused. “What? For swinging in a kids park after dark? Is that rebellious?”</p><p>Straightforwardly, “For me, yes.”</p><p>Ethan smiled to her, oh wow he had so much to teach her, to let her experience, and he’d be there for every baby step, and so he jumped off his swing and started stalking towards hers. Alice froze her swinging for a second, planting her feet firmly in the ground as Ethan stood, as if poised to attack, right in front of her. </p><p>“I can swing and kick you.”</p><p>Ethan went for her in what looked like a rugby tackle and Alice screamed, letting go of her swing to put her hands out, managing to claw onto his back as he wrapped his arms around her middle. Aha! This way she could claw him off! But instead she grabbed on tight to his back as he lifted her off the swing in one quick move, she felt his hands wrap round her legs and the next second he speedily jostled her until he had her pinned fully over his shoulder. Her feet fully leaving the ground this time.</p><p>Alice squealed and screamed, clinging onto his jacket from the back as he held her only by her legs with his gloved hand. And her screams and laughter couldn’t even outdo his laughing like a mad man as he ran with her, over his shoulder, back to the car.</p><p>~</p><p>The next day Alice was waiting for her dad again outside of school. All she’d told him and Deb was that she’d had a good time last night, but that they didn’t have anything she wanted in when her dad noticed her lack of bags. </p><p>She was waiting at her usual pick up point when Ethans car swerved to a stop in front of her, the engine still running, as he leaned over, opened the passenger door wide open and leaned through his window over to Alice. “Get in.”</p><p>“What?” Alice looked around. There was no one else in the car and she did notice if was his car again today and not his motorbike, which he seemed to take a little more pride in, clearly he was looking for usefulness today since he wasn’t  scared to have her on her bike. He just pat his seat at her, jerking his head over, but smiling. “Get in the car!”</p><p>Confused but mostly working on what was expected, Alice rushed to the other side of the car, not wanting to block traffic either, and got in, quickly doing her seatbelt before closing the door and as soon as she did they were off. </p><p>She was slightly worried about the fact Ethan may have just kidnapped her, for the second day in a row she could add, but she texted her dad to let her know who she was with and that he didn’t need to pick her up anymore. </p><p>
  <tt>“Oh okay sweetie. Where? When will you be back? Have fun! Xx<br/>
- Bill 😄👍”</tt>
</p><p>Realising she knew none of the answers to even any of these basic questions, Alice put her phone down and looked to the teen with his eyes strict on the road. “Hey Ethan? Where’re we going?”</p><p>There was silence for a second before- “You’re a smart girl Alice.” That’s all he gave her, risking a glance over and smiling, eyes bulging excitedly and just biting the tip of his tongue, before his eyes were back at the wheel.</p><p>Sitting back, more comfortably and up front next to Ethan, Alice wondered if he really would... then he turned the car onto the motorway. </p><p>“Oh my God, Ethan! The mall, again?!” Alice excitedly shoved his leg, not wanting to move the arm closest to her when he was using it to steer.</p><p>Ethan breathed out a laugh, and she could see the crinkle of his cheeks as he smiled, knowing he’d made her happy. “Yeah I was thinking, I could point out all the good leathers to you, watch you try em on and see which one is your soulmate-“ Alice beamed in her seat, trying to stop herself from doing a happy little wriggle and instead look like she was repositioning herself, but Ethan of course took notice. He ‘repositioned’ himself too. “-Then I thought you can take me to your usual fave shop, ya know the one that stays open till 6:30?” He winked to her quickly “And you can find something for me!”</p><p>Alice stopped wriggling then... only because her heart was just enough doing a happy little rhythm inside her chest. She couldn’t stop herself, she flung herself at Ethan, wrapping her arms tight around his chest, just under his arms so he could drive, pressing her cheek into his shoulder and unable to speak, making just a happy little sound instead. </p><p>And while slightly taken aback by the sudden attack of a hug, Ethan used only his left arm to drive, raising his right up and using it to hug Alice back, squeezing her warmly and holding on. And Alice only moved when she saw a police car and wondered if that was an illegal way of distracting the driver or something.</p><p> </p><p>When Alice left the mall with her cool she was wearing her black leather jacket over her white tee, with her pink cardi in Ethan’s bag since hers was already full, and Ethan left swapping the green flannel he’d come in to wear the pink one around his waist. He slung his arm over Alices shoulder as they walked through the car park, letting her finish his bubblegum milkshake that actually wasn’t as nice as he thought it sounded. Alice seemed to like it though. “Well Ali Cat I never wore pink before, but you know what you went easy on me-“ he let go of her, her using both hands to sip at the pink drink, and pulled at the soft, oh god it was so soft, material at his hips, and he smiled at her- “and I think it looks good on me.”</p><p>He also had a black skirt that, holy shit, worked and felt good, in his bag, something he might just wear at home for now, but if Alice wasn’t a good shopper.</p><p>Alice walked forward, holding her hand out and Ethan took off the flannel. She one handedly put it back over his shoulders and knowing what look she wanted to look at again- honestly the amount of time Alice spent fussing over getting him the perfect thing, he thought they’d miss the leather jacket store again- he put it on like a proper jacket, and he let Alice press the sides together on his chest as if it was buttoned. “And it looks super smart! You know, if you ever wanted to wear it that way. It suits you!”</p><p>Ethan chuckled, too lazy to take it off again he kept it on and just put his jacket back on again, letting the material poke out under it and over his own white tee. Except his was a band one and Alices had some inspirational quote in cursive on it. “Yeah I don’t think so. But- oh hey, shit!”</p><p>Ethan turned around like he was in shock with himself and Alice watched curiously. He took her drink, shook it, saw there was only a tiny amount left, and he yeeted it about 3 cars over into an open skip. </p><p>Alice watched it fly. He could of at least finished it. “Hey-“</p><p>“I forgot! I had a little extra somethin’ for ya!”</p><p>Alice raised her eyebrow, but did step forward intrigued, making up for the following of her drink flying. “Huh? But we were together, like, the entire time, I never saw you buying anything special.”</p><p>“Well that’s because I didn’t buy it Ali Cat!” He flicked her nose. Then when he saw Alices eyes glimmer of horror he tutted at her, rolling his eyes large. “Wow you have no trust in me at all babe, I didn’t steal it!”</p><p>“I-I know that!” Alice defended, looking almost angry, except pouty also, that he’d accused her of that. “It was just your wording...” She trailed off as Ethan moved.</p><p>Ethan went deep into his pocket and he brought out two small circles, they almost looked like rubber bands at first. But then as his palm lay open for her, Alice saw the light brown leather, and the two metallic charms holding the material together. A cat and a hawk. And there were two of these bracelets. </p><p>“Aha it’s- it’s a friendship bracelet. Y’know an ‘alley’ cat and a night hawk?” Ethan scratched the back of his head with his free hand, especially as Alice hadn’t taken hers yet, she was just staring at his hand. It was beginning to make him sweat. “I know it’s not exactly the accessory you want but I thought it could be good now and for both of us-“</p><p>He was cut off with a choke as Alice threw her arms around him. He was forced to bend down a little, holding her back to steady her as she reached up and grabbed him, but soon he was holding her back just as tight, laying his hands around her back as she tried not to choke his neck, allowing himself to smile as big as he wanted.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Alice leaned back, and Ethan was surprised to see her almost crying. He hadn’t really expected that, but he watched as she took his hand and uncurled his fingers gently, holding onto his wrist with one hand and the other taking one of the bracelets, she chose the one with the hawk first on it. Before she finally looked up at him again, and he was happy to see her eyes were red in the mall car park for a different reason today. “It’s better than anything we could get in the mall. I always wanted a friendship bracket but no one ever wanted to give me one. It’s so thoughtful, thank you.”</p><p>Her sentences got quieter as she spoke, and once she was done, she leant up on her toes and kissed him softly on the cheek, leaning back down and smiling up at him, he’d made her so happy, as he just grew pink. He looked a bit shocked for a second, like he had done on her porch when they first started becoming friends. Until his expression wiped away as he blinked and he was smiling down at her with squinted eyes, pointing his finger at her. “Hey ya gonna do that a lot?”</p><p>She blushed. “Only to my really good friends.” Alice held her hands behind her back, swinging on her feet a bit and smiling innocently up at him. Before the swinging stopped and she leaned in closer, Ethan watching her. “But I can stop if you don-“</p><p>She was cut off with a squeak as she felt his lips smash into her cheek, then she was squeaking even more as he forced his arm around her neck, trapping her and attacking her cheek with small kisses, only in a fast blaze that lasted a few seconds before she was able to push him off, slapping him away and the only way she could be sure he wouldn’t follow, was because she immediately held her wrist up and showed herself rolling the bracelet through her hand and over it. </p><p>So when she looked back up, Ethan did the same thing. </p><p>Now they were both wearing each others style, and their homemade friendship bracelets on their wrists each, Ethan wrapped his arm around Alices, and she leant into his side, as they walked to his car. </p><p>“C’mon then, let’s go show our girlfriends our new jewellery.”</p><p>“Oh if we were doing a runway for them I’d have given you the whole makeover! Cardigans and pink galore!” Alice chuckled and Ethan squeezed her once more, giggling to himself at the thought “And you either woulda ended up looking totally cool, or like Sandy at the end of Grease.” He joked. And Alice leaned far into his side, but did look up at him once she’d caught onto his previous words. “Wait we’re showing our girlfriends now?”</p><p>“Yeah I’ll go pick up Deb too, we can all go out, no reason to stop having fun now. Show them our cool new shit.” He held his wrist out and Alice didn’t know if it was the sunset, Ethan as a perosn, or her insides, but she just felt warm. She let go of his arm, to wrap her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm over hers like they had known each other for years. She batted her eyes up at him. “Thank you, Ethan.”</p><p>Now, he didn’t exactly know which bit she was thanking him for, maybe the whole of it, but he held Alice tight and just smirked down at her. “Hey, that’s what friends are for, right?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Go follow my tumblr for this account: @ourstarkidcrazyuniverse :-D</p><p> </p><p>Wow you can you tell I love these two friends. (Also I miss being a teen who can actually hang with my friends lmao)</p><p>I hope you enjoyed! I really love the Alice Ethan and smoke club fics so hope you do too and hope this was a goodun!<br/>Any and all comments would greatly be appreciated, I read them all and they really help with motivation too! Thank you guys for the support on here thus far!</p><p>As always, stay safe y’all 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>